


If U Seek Amy

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: “YOU SAID NO?” Phichit exclaimed, his voice rising in tone and hysteria. Yuuri turned and watched as Phichit took a deep breath, as if trying to compose himself. “Are you crazy? I mean, you turned down the sex god himself, Christophe Giacometti?”In which Yuuri and Chris  discuss Britney Spears and Yuuri's sex life, or lack thereof.





	If U Seek Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiantDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/gifts).



>   * If YOI can play loose and fast with dates and places of skating competitions, then so can I. That said, Skate Canada Kitchener occurred in 2009, shortly after Britney's "If U Seek Amy" was released, and according to some timelines Yuuri would have been 18 or 19 at the time.
>   * The Berlin is real and it is amazing
> 


**Skate Canada – Kitchener, ON**

“Yuuri!” 

Hearing the smooth, accented voice of the person behind him, Yuuri stopped and pivoted around. The last thing he expected was for someone to recognize him as he wandered through the hotel lobby on his way to the gym. Most of the other skaters had left town shortly after Skate Canada, but Celestino had insisted that they stay in Kitchener for an additional day as he had arranged meetings with up-and-coming skaters who were looking to him for coaching. 

Chris was a few steps behind Yuuri, a wide smile on his face. The gold medal that Chris had won at the event was nowhere to be seen, and for that, Yuuri was glad. Yuuri hadn’t medaled, and truthfully, he hadn’t expected to at his first Grand Prix event. All the same, the loss still rankled.

“Um, hi Chris,” Yuuri said, ducking his head to run his hand across the back of his neck. “Congratulations on your win! It was well deserved.”

“So kind of you to say, mon cher,” Chris said. He slung his arm around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri was sure that the gesture was meant to be casual, but he couldn’t help but stiffen up all the same. “Your step sequences were gorgeous as always. When are you flying out?”

“Actually,” Yuuri paused, tilting his head so that he could look up at Chris through his glasses. “We’re driving back tomorrow. Kitchener is only about a three hour drive from Detroit, so it didn’t make much sense to fly.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Chris commented, nodding attentively. “You’re almost a _local_. I bet you know all the hot spots around here.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Yuuri said, finally worming his way out from underneath Chris’s arm. “Anyway, when are you flying out?”

“Not until tomorrow,” Chris said with a pout, his face the very picture of morose resignation. “And all the other skaters have already departed. I have no-one to dine with tonight.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, awkward. At eighteen, this was Yuuri’s first year on the Senior skating circuit. He knew he was a late bloomer, and though he had done his best to try to relax he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around the other skaters. He knew that competitors frequently socialized at the competitions, but up until now, he’d done his best to steer clear of them. Though he and Chris had overlapped for a few years in Juniors, he mostly knew Chris through reputation and the skating gossip that Phichit sussed out of social media and relayed to Yuuri with breathless enthusiasm. 

To say that Yuuri was wary of Chris was an understatement. Tales of his exploits and scandals had become truly epic.

“So, I was wondering,” Chris said, swaying closer. “If you wanted to get a bite to eat tonight.”

Yuuri drew his eyebrows together quizzically. “Oh, um, maybe? Celestino’s having dinner with potential students tonight, so I was going to just get something to eat at the hotel restaurant.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Chris moaned. “Eating by yourself. How _sad_. What is even sadder is that I was doomed to dine by myself, also. So, what do you say that we keep each other company instead? Won’t you save me from my loneliness?”

Chris blinked his big green eyes at him and Yuuri found it impossible to say no. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said. “Where did you have in mind?”

“As I understand it, there’s a good sushi restaurant not too far away from here, how about that?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri shook his head. “North American Japanese food isn’t very authentic and it always seems wrong when I eat it. Any other ideas?”

“Well, this is a very German town, as I understand it, and you know what they say, when in Berlin. How about German food?”

“Isn’t that all meat and carbs?” Yuuri twisted his hands together. He had such a tendency to gain weight that the consumption of any type of carbohydrate during competition season was verboten. 

Chris winked at him.

“I won’t tell our coaches if you won’t,” he said, his voice low and intimate. “It’ll be our little secret. Besides, as I understand it, this restaurant, The Berlin, is a step above the usual meat and spaetzle fare. You should be able to find something to your liking.”

“Well, okay,” Yuuri said, relenting. Truth be told, he wasn’t really looking forward to eating a meal of garden salad topped with grilled chicken in the hotel’s restaurant anyway.

“Wonderful,” Chris said. “Let’s meet back in the lobby at 6:30, then, okay?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said.

Chris withdrew his phone from his pocket. “And why don’t you give me your cell phone number, just in case.”

“Ah, okay,” Yuuri said, before reciting the digits. He watched as Chris tapped them into his phone, and then felt a corresponding vibration in his pocket. Taking his phone out, he saw that Chris had sent him a text message consisting of a wink emoji. 

“There,” Chris said. “Now I you can get a hold of me whenever you need me. Anyway, I must go freshen up. It’s been a long day. See you soon,” he said with a wave of his fingers.

\---

“And so I told him, you know, you _can’t_ do your exhibition skate to ‘Toxic’. Britney is more _my_ thing,” Chris sighed, and sipped at his wine. “I was planning on doing ‘If U Seek Amy’ that year, you see, but I had to choose something else because he was so set on skating in that mesh and diamond costume.” Chris sighed dramatically and shook his head as though despairing. “Oh, mon dieu.” 

Yuuri laughed, surprised at how much fun he was having. “Well, I for one am grateful that you made that sacrifice,” he said. He felt his eyes go a little distant, remembering watching the television with his jaw hanging open as Viktor Nikiforov dazzled the audience during his Grand Prix exhibition skate the season before.

“You and the rest of the world, darling,” Chris said, eyeing him speculatively. “Now that he’s gotten Britney out of his system, I think I’ll develop a program to her music. ‘If U Seek Amy’ is just calling to me.”

Yuuri nodded, and took another bite of his dessert, a delightful dish that involved some kind of lemon curd and salted chocolate crumble. It was delicious, completely unlike anything that Yuuri had eaten before. 

He was glad that he had accepted Chris’s invitation for dinner. Sharing a bottle of wine and good conversation over dinner was much nicer than eating a sad salad by himself while lamenting his loss. The meal, as Chris had promised, was excellent. He’d had grilled fish and sautéed vegetables, while Chris had opted for a barley risotto with kale and pumpkin. Now, they sat tipsy and sated, eating dessert and sipping chilled, sweet dessert wine from tall flutes. Yuuri felt happy and content, the anxiety that had been churning within his mind for the past few months banished for the time being. He’d always thought that Chris was friendly, but during their meal together, he’d discovered that Chris was kind as well. He’d patiently explained the German terms on the menu that Yuuri wasn’t familiar with, indulged Yuuri as he lamented his loss without once mentioning his own first-place finish, and shared his own experiences coming up through the ranks as a senior skater. Talking to Chris gave Yuuri hope that one day he too could make it to the top of the podium.

Yuuri just didn’t think he’d follow Chris’s lead when it came to exhibition programs. Chris often tended to choreograph routines that were an _exhibition_ in the most flagrant sense. 

“I bet you’ll do an excellent job of it, too,” Yuuri laughed, taking another bite of his dessert. “It seems to be quite, ah, your style.”

Chris graced him with a blinding grin, and practically preened under Yuuri’s gaze. “I know! It is, isn’t it? I quite like the song.” 

“‘All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy’,” Yuuri sang in a soft, off-key tone, waving his fork in the air in front of him as if conducting an orchestra. The lyrics never made much sense to him, but then many things about American culture didn’t. He clapped a hand over his mouth, slightly ashamed at having sung in public. “It’s a fun song,” he said, looking up at Chris shyly.

“Ah,” Chris said, looking Yuuri up and down. “Tu est un chanteur.”

Yuuri blushed and sipped at his wine. “I don’t speak French.”

“You are a singer,” Chris continued. “You have a lovely singing voice, Yuuri. You’d have quite the career if you ever decided to give up skating.”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said. “I always thought I could have a career as a dancer.”

“You have the rhythm for it, that is for certain,” Chris said. He leaned toward Yuuri and rested his chin on his hand, staring at Yuuri attentively. “It is difficult to take your eyes off you when you are on the ice.”

Yuuri blushed under the praise. “Well, I was trained in ballet,” he said humbly. 

“Ah,” Chris said. “That makes so much sense. I just love to watch you move.” 

Yuuri flushed, unsure of how to reply. Instead, he said, “My dance instructor was the person who encouraged me to try ice skating. Minako said it would be an excellent complementary discipline. I was unsure at first, but it turns out I fell in love with the ice.”

Chris smiled wistfully. “It is the same for many of us,” he replied. “The ice is a harsh mistress.”

Yuuri watched as Chris brought his flute of wine to his lips and took a sip. “So, what do think Yuuri,” he said, with a wink. “Do you want to If U Seek Amy?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows drew together, confused. That was the title of the song, and from what he understood of English, it didn’t even make sense as a verb. Not that the song made sense to him, anyway. “Hmmmm?” he said through a mouthful of chocolate crumble. 

Chris reached over and put his hand on Yuuri’s, gently stroking the back of Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. Yuuri looked up to find Chris staring at him with eyes that had become deep pools of green framed by fluttering lashes. Phichit would have called that expression “come fuck me eyes”, and Yuuri was shocked to see that expression directed toward him with unabashed ardor. His jaw dropped and he looked from his hand to Chris’s face, and back again. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, his voice pitching higher than usual.

Chris blinked at him, and the seductive expression gave way to one of amused fondness. “I guess the idiom doesn’t quite translate. You don’t know what the title of that song means, do you?”

Yuuri shook his head, worried that he had stumbled upon a secret mating call without realizing it. 

Chris patted his hand before releasing it, settling back in his seat to regard Yuuri with a merry twinkle in his eyes. “Try sounding it out, like English-speaking Americans do. Phonetically. Or not, I don’t know.”

Yuuri did, rounding his voice around the syllables. “If you seek Amy,” he said slowly. His eyebrows shot up as he realized how differently those words could be interpreted. “Eff you cee kay me,” he said. He looked at Chris, his eyes wide, because, _oh shit_ , it actually was a secret mating call. “Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_ ,” again, remembering how Phichit had fallen over himself laughing when Yuuri, baffled, had sent away several people who had approached him after he’d performed that song at Karaoke one night. “I see.” He felt a fierce blush appear on his cheeks.

“Yes,” Chris said. “You must forgive my misinterpreting your singing.” Chris fluttered his hand in the air. “I’ve had a lot of wine. Now that the ice is broken, so to speak,” he said, turning on the charm. “I did mean it when I said that I was interested.”

Yuuri blushed and looked down at his dessert. He was unused to be propositioned so directly, or at all, for that matter. Nothing about Chris was subtle, as it turned out. “Ah, Chris,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, but-”

“But the answer is no,” Chris finished for him with a wink. “No offense taken at all. A man can hope and dream, though, can’t he?”

“I suppose there’s no harm in that,” Yuuri looked up, sure the blush was still evident on his skin. “Really, though, it isn’t because you’re not attractive, because you are.”

Chris mined flinging his hair over one shoulder. “Oh, I know it, chéri.”

Yuuri laughed, much more comfortable than he had been mere moments before. “Of course you do.”

“As are you, Yuuri, I hope you know that also,” Chris said, his voice sincere. He reached out and put a hand on Yuuri’s arm.

“Um,” Yuuri said, ducking his head. “Thank you?”

“Gosh,” Chris said, resting his head on one hand as he looked at Yuuri. “You are just so cute.”

Yuuri felt his blush intensify, unsure of how to respond. “It’s not that I wouldn’t like to, necessarily,” he said, shyly. Because it was true – Chris was very attractive and if he was honest with himself, he was _curious_ about sex in general. Now, he was also curious about what sex with Chris was like, in specific. Part of him wanted to take Chris up on his offer, and he almost felt like kicking himself for turning Chris down. The other half of himself, the rational half, knew that he couldn’t just dive into bed with Chris at first offer. “It’s just that, well, I haven’t,” Yuuri continued, feeling somewhat embarrassed by his lack of sexual experience. “Well, you know. With, well, anyone.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Chris said, patting his hand, the touch a comfort rather than a seduction. Chris gave him a sympathetic smile and tilted his head to the side as he looked at Yuuri. “You’ll find someone, chéri. Believe me. We all do, eventually.”

Yuuri groaned, letting his head fall forward to hit the table in front of him. God, he was over-reacting, wasn’t he? He was just glad that they were sitting in a secluded booth, and that there was no-one else around to witness his embarrassment. “But when? I mean, I’m eighteen now, how long do I wait?”

“It’s different for everyone,” Chris said. “And unlike skating, it’s not a competition. There’s no race to see who gets to the finish line first. In fact, I didn’t lose my virginity until I was eighteen, either.”

Yuuri looked up, his eyes wide. “You?”

“Yes,” Chris said, with a decisive nod. “And it was the right time for me, and it was with the right person. It was worth waiting for.”

“Wow,” Yuuri said. 

A mischievous smile appeared on Chris’s face, and he looked from side to side before dropping his voice. “Do you want to know who it was?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up. “It was someone I know?”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Chris said with a wink. “He looks amazing in nude mesh and diamonds.”

Yuuri gasped, and sat back in the booth, putting a hand to his chest. “No way.”

“Yes, way,” Chris said, taking a sip of his wine.

“Wow,” Yuuri said, breathless.

“He was absolutely delightful, and I certainly learned a thing or two,” Chris replied. “It was an evening I’ll never forget. I’d be more than happy to pass on what I learned,” he said with a wink.

Yuuri laughed. “I’m sure you would,” he said.

Chris took a sip of his wine. “Tell you what,” the said. “If, at any point in the future, you decide that you’d like to be rid of your terrible burden, my offer does not expire.”

\---

Once Yuuri was back in Detroit, Phichit made a bee-line for Yuuri’s room and plopped himself down on Yuuri’s bed, watching as Yuuri unpacked. 

“You mean,” Phichit said, his eyes wide and incredulous. “Christophe Giacometti propositioned you, and you said no?”

Yuuri nodded, and turned to carefully hang his costume in the closet.

“YOU SAID NO? To Christophe Giacometti?” Phichit exclaimed, his voice rising in tone and hysteria. Yuuri turned and watched as Phichit took a deep breath, as if trying to compose himself. “Are you crazy? I mean, you turned down the sex god himself, Christophe Giacometti?”

Yuuri chuckled. When he thought about it, it really was absurd. He was almost certain that Chris was never turned down. “I did. Do you think if you say his name like that enough times he’ll suddenly appear in this room and offer to have sex with you?”

Phichit put a finger to his lips, looking thoughtful. “I don’t know. Let’s try. Christophe Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti!”

Phichit paused, and looked around the room. “Damn,” he said softly, before turning to look at Yuuri. “I mean, damn, Yuuri. What I wouldn’t give for him to make that offer to me.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to work hard and make it to seniors, too, won’t you?”

“Believe, me,” Phichit said. “This definitely gives me extra motivation. So how did you leave things with him? Was it weird at all?”

“No,” Yuuri said, balling up some clothes to throw them in the hamper. “He was really nice, though he did say that the offer would remain open.”

“Yuuri, the next time you see him, you should think seriously on taking him up on that. I mean, I’d hit that in a heart-beat.”

“Right,” Yuuri laughed, as he turned to put his bag of toiletries away. “I’m pretty sure that he’ll have forgotten all about it by then.”

Phichit whistled softly, and when Yuuri turned back to look at him, he could have sworn that Phichit’s gaze was fixed squarely on his ass. “Somehow, I don’t think so.”

\--

 

**Skate America – Portland, Oregon**

Skate America was Yuuri’s first big event of the following season. He didn’t medal – he hadn’t been expecting to – but he did end up with a very respectable fourth place finish, just a few tenths of a point behind the bronze medalist. He sat in the stands and watched the as the medals were awarded to the winners. Chris stood in the middle, holding his gold medal aloft to the crowds.

Since his dinner with Chris the previous year, he’d turned the idea of sleeping Chris over in his mind a number of times. The more he thought about Chris’s offer, the more appealing it was to him. He knew from the grapevine that Chris didn’t do relationships – even his dalliances with Viktor Nikiforov were notoriously short-lived – but Yuuri wasn’t interested in a relationship anyway. Between school and skating, he barely had enough time to take care of himself, far less worry about another person. 

What Chris had offered was perfect: a low stress, low pressure one night stand with someone who was kind, attractive, and had a reputation for being amazing in bed. What’s more, he was _interested_ in Yuuri, which was a rare thing indeed.

That Chris had had sex with Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t figuring into his decision-making process at all. 

_Nope_ , Yuuri thought, watching Chris kiss his medal and thinking of how lovely Viktor looked when doing the very same thing. _Not at all._

That night, at the banquet following the medal ceremony, Yuuri felt like a bundle of nerves. He wiped his sweaty palms against the material of his dress pants as he watched Chris work the room. It was an absolute delight to watch Chris in action. He charmed every person in the room with his ready smile and his wide green eyes, the same way that he’d so charmed Yuuri over dinner the year before. 

Yuuri waited until Chris was standing alone at the refreshment table before sidling up to him.

“Hi, Chris!” Yuuri said, attempting to infuse some brightness into his tone. 

Chris turned to him, champagne flute in hand and with a wide grin on his face. “Yuuri! My friend,” he said, leaning toward Yuuri to pull him into a full-bodied hug. Chris’s free arm wrapped around him, and when Yuuri was pulled close, the heady scent of Chris’s cologne wafted over him. He smelled so good that Yuuri had to resist the urge to bury his face in Chris’s neck.

Chris released him from the hug, but his hand remained on Yuuri’s arm, keeping him close. “How are you?” he asked. They’d spoken in passing during the competition, but hadn’t had a chance to catch up properly. Yuuri was such a bundle of nerves during competitions, and so he tended to keep to himself and avoid conversations with everybody but Celestino. 

“Pretty good, pretty good,” Yuuri said, nodding. “Congratulations on another gold medal!” 

“Merci, Yuuri!” Chris said. “You did very well in this outing also, didn’t you? I’ve been following your career and you’ve been showing steady improvement since we last met. You’ll be beside me on the podium in no time.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “You’ve been following my career?” 

“Well, yes,” Chris said. “I make a point of keeping up with what my friends are doing. And we are friends, are we not?”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a warm flush of affection at the words. “I guess so, yeah.” He paused, wondering about the best way to approach his proposition to Chris. Barreling forward, he said, “I think Americans have this term. Friends with… benefits?”

Chris laughed softly, putting his hand on Yuuri’s arm. “Yuuri, mon cher, I’m not sure that term means quite what you think it means.”

“Oh really?” Yuuri asked, before taking a deep breath. “I was thinking about the offer that you made last year. Did you mean it when you said it didn’t expire?” 

As Yuuri spoke, he watched as Chris’s expression morphed from friendly to surprised and then seductive within seconds. It was kind of funny to watch, and if Yuuri hadn’t been dead set on getting this man into bed, he might have laughed. Instead, he exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and felt the tension flow out of his frame. The difficult challenge of letting Chris know his intentions was complete, and by the expression on Chris’s face, Yuuri felt certain that he wouldn’t be rejected.

“Of course I meant it,” Chris said, his voice a low purr that sent shivers up and down Yuuri’s spine. He slid his hand up Yuuri’s bicep as he moved closer. “Does this mean you’ve had time to reconsider the… benefits of our friendship?”

“I have,” Yuuri said, feeling brave. He lifted his chin and stepped closer to Chris, holding his gaze. “Do you have plans after the banquet?”

Yuuri watched as Chris’s eyes darted over to a group of three other skaters on the other side of the room. “Nothing more important than this,” he said. His eyes returned to Yuuri’s own, before drifting down to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri felt Chris’s hand stroking up and down his bicep restlessly. 

“Oh?”

“I was just going to hit the clubs with Shawn and Adam, but I can do that any old time,” Chris said, his lips quirking up in a grin. “It’s not every day that Japan’s hottest skater asks me to deflower him, after all.”

Yuuri felt himself blush at the compliment. Secretly, he thought that Chris didn’t need to flatter him – he was a sure thing. Besides, other than being the hottest mess in figure skating, Yuuri wasn’t the hottest anything, and he knew it. Chris, on the other hand was, as Phichit liked to put it, smokin’.

“So,” Yuuri said, drawing in a shaky breath. “Your answer is yes?”

“Yes,” Chris said, a flush on his cheeks as he looked at Yuuri with eyes wide. “I’d be honored. Just give me five minutes to let the gentlemen over there know I won’t be going with them, and then I’m all yours.”

Chris gave Yuuri’s hand a quick squeeze, then left his side to speak with the skaters on the other side of the room. Yuuri watched him go, enjoying the sight of his ass in the tight dress pants he was wearing, before turning to grab a glass of champagne from the table behind him. Despite the hours spent working himself up in knots over the thought of propositioning Chris, he hadn’t had a glass of wine all night. He had decided that he wanted to speak to Chris with an open mind, unclouded by the haze of alcohol. Now that the difficult challenge of approaching Chris was complete, Yuuri figured that one flute of champagne wouldn’t hurt. 

He was halfway through the glass when Chris returned to his side. “Okay,” Chris said, his cheeks glowing. “I’m free for the night. Do you have anyone that you need to speak with before we leave?”

“Nope,” Yuuri said, taking a sip of the champagne. “Celestino left about a half an hour ago. I stayed behind just so I could talk to you.”

“You did, did you?” Chris said with a leer. “You little minx. Tell me, Yuuri. Have you been thinking about this long?”

Yuuri sipped at his wine and blinked up at Chris from behind the rim of the wine glass. “Only since Skate Canada, last year,” he admitted.

“Jesus,” Chris said, grabbing Yuuri’s free hand. “Let’s not keep you waiting any longer then.”

Yuuri grinned and felt the pace of his heartbeat pick up. “Whatever you say, Chris.”

“Oh Yuuri, no,” Chris said, swaying close and pulling Yuuri toward him. He tipped Yuuri’s chin up with one hand and looked him in the eye. “Whatever _you_ say. I mean it. You say stop, we stop. And if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I want this to be good for you.”

Yuuri smiled up at him. He knew, now, that he had made the right choice of partner. “Let’s go to your room,” he said, and was rewarded with a smile.

Chris tugged him through the crowd, toward the elevator bank. Once the door closed behind them, Chris turned to him, crowding him up against the mirrored wall, his body mere inches away from Yuuri’s own. Chris looked down and ran a hand down the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri could feel the heat of his fingers through the thin material of his shirt and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have Chris touch his bare skin. Chris leaned in and inhaled deeply, and Yuuri felt goosebumps rise on the sensitive skin of his neck and arms in response.

“I really want to kiss you now,” Chris murmured, his voice low. his eyelashes fluttering as his gaze travelled from Yuuri’s lips to his eyes and back again. Yuuri took a deep breath, because oh god, Chris was looking at him like he wanted to do more than kiss him, and wasn’t that the whole point of this adventure? He realized he was hard already and Chris hadn’t even touched him.

“But I want it to last, the first time I kiss you,” Chris continued. “And sadly, this elevator ride is not long enough,” he finished, as the elevator doors opened to his floor. 

“Come on,” Chris said. Threading their fingers together, Chris tugged him out of the elevator and down the hallway to his room. Yuuri stood close to Chris as he fished his card key out of his pocket and slipped it into the key slot. Opening the door, Chris went inside and held the door open from Yuuri to follow.

Yuuri felt suddenly nervous. This was really happening – he was really going to have sex. His heart started beating at a rapid pace in his chest, and he swallowed, his eyes darting around the small space. It wasn’t the idea of being nude around another person that Yuuri found worrying. It was that he’d be nude and aroused in front of another person, exposing a part of himself that he’d never shared with anyone before to Chris’s scrutiny. 

“Hey,” Chris’s said. He touched Yuuri’s cheek, and the sensation of Chris’s fingers against his skin grounded him. “Are you okay, Yuuri?”

Yuuri swallowed and focused his attention on Chris. Underneath the spark of arousal in Chris’s eyes, he saw concern. Yuuri knew that Chris would never do anything to hurt him, that he was here with Chris because he wanted to be. “Yes,” he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Chris smiled down at him, and tucked a strand of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know,” Yuuri replied. “I want to.” And he did, he really did. If he was honest with himself, he could think of few other people he’d want to experience his first time with. When deciding if he should take Chris up on his offer, he’d spent time thinking about what his other options were. There was the cute guy from his accounting class, but Yuuri knew that he had a boyfriend, and was therefore off-limits. Phichit had jokingly insinuated that he was willing to take Yuuri’s virginity off his hands, but Phichit was his roommate and Yuuri didn’t want things to get weird between them. And well, Yuuri couldn’t hold out for Viktor Nikiforov forever, not when Viktor didn’t know he existed and probably never would.

Chris placed his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face, his thumbs stroking gently at his cheekbones. The touch as soothing. “You’re sure?” 

Yuuri looked from Chris’s eyes, to his plush, full lips. As Yuuri watched, Chris’s lips parted and he could see his wet, pink tongue pressing against white teeth. It was an enticing sight. Instead of answering Chris verbally, Yuuri surged upward and kissed him, feeling clumsy and desirous all at the same time. His teeth clacked against Chris’s own, startling him enough that he pulled back slightly.

“Sorry,” he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Chris smiled. “Don’t be,” he said, softly, his thumbs tracing circles against Yuuri’s jaw. It felt nice, and Yuuri turned his head to nuzzle into the touch. 

“Let’s try again,” Chris said, leaning toward Yuuri and backing him up against the wall. He rubbed their noses together, and Yuuri let his eyelids flutter closed, unused to having another person in his personal space. Yuuri inhaled sharply when Chris’s lips closed over his own in a soft kiss. Their lips parted and Chris crowded in closer, using his hands to tilt Yuuri’s’ head to this liking. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, and Chris kissed him again, one hand moving to cup the back of Yuuri’s head. The kiss was soft, warm and sweeter than Yuuri had been expecting, and it sent a thrill through Yuuri from the top of his head down to his toes. 

Chris kissed him gently at first, the touch of his lips against Yuuri’s almost chaste and innocent. Wanting more, Yuuri captured Chris’s lower lip between his own, swiping his tongue against it. Chris moaned and his kisses turned deep and slow, the slick sensation sending pulses of pleasure through Yuuri’s system. Feeling brave, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Chris to draw him closer, stroking a hand up and down Chris’s back and threading his fingers into his hair, which was soft to the touch. Chris inhaled sharply through his nose and grasped Yuuri’s hip, pulling their bodies flush together. Yuuri gasped. Chris was hard, the long line of him pressed up against Yuuri, nudging against Yuuri’s own erection. He’d made Chris hard, and all they’d done so far was kiss. The knowledge that he had affected Chris was startling and incredible turn on.

Yuuri moaned and pulled Chris closer, opening himself up to Chris’s kisses. The sensation of being kissed so deeply, wrapped up in Chris’s arms with Chris’s body pressing up against his, was a heady one. Chris’s hips had begun moving in little circles against his own, and every time their lips parted, Chris let out a breathy moan.

“Yuuri,” Chris said, drawing out the vowel. “So hot, you’re so fucking hot,” he kissed Yuuri again, rolling their hips together. “I’m going to make you feel so good, if you’ll let me.”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, letting his head roll back as Chris kissed his jaw, driving him to distraction. He pushed Chris away slightly and looked him in the eyes. “Take me to bed,” he said, his voice low.

“Your wish is my command,” Chris said, dragging Yuuri away from the wall and toward the massive bed. Yuuri toed his shoes off and followed.

Chris stripped the coverlet off the bed, and drew back the sheets, before turning to Yuuri to kiss him again. “I think,” Chris said, looking Yuuri up and down, “that we are both wearing entirely too much clothing, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded, pushing Chris’s jacket off his shoulders. Chris shrugged out of it, then turned to place it neatly on a chair, looking at Yuuri apologetically. 

“Armani,” he said, before drawing Yuuri in for a kiss once more. With quick movements, Chris removed their ties and dropped them to the floor, and then Chris’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on Yuuri’s dress shirt. Yuuri’s own fingers trembled as he reached out to unbutton Chris’s shirt, but coordination seemed to have fled, along with most of his blood which seemed to be centered in his now throbbing cock. Chris moved to help, unbuttoning the shirt to expose the expanse of his tan chest to Yuuri’s hungry gaze. Yuuri had always objectively known that Chris was attractive, but to see Chris half-naked and aroused in front of him made him feel strangely powerful.

Chris dragged Yuuri down to the bed, and stretched out alongside him. He kissed Yuuri again, deep and slow, and touched his body. Frissons of pleasure quaked through Yuuri at each point of contact – the hands on his arms and chest, the lips moving insistently against his own, and the roll of Chris’s hips. Pleasure shot through his system, sending pleasant jolts to his groin. Yuuri moaned and kissed Chris back, hard and needy, before Chris pulled back to regard Yuuri with serious green eyes, one hand stroking up and down the length of Yuuri’s arm.

“What do you want?” Chris asked, his voice soft and his lips swollen.

Yuuri swallowed. “I – I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t know that I want to go all the way, but I don’t know what I do want.”

Chris smiled, and leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s neck, his hand stroking along Yuuri’s side to his hip. “If I might make a suggestion,” he said, moving his hand to cup the length of Yuuri’s erection through his pants. “I’m really good at giving head,” he leaned in to kiss Yuuri, pushing his tongue in between Yuuri’s lips to kiss him, wet and dirty. 

An image of Chris between his legs, his mouth on Yuuri’s cock, flitted through Yuuri’s mind, and he couldn’t help but breathe out an affirmative in response, sucking in a breath when Chris rubbed his palm against Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri rocked his hips up into the touch. Yuuri had no idea it would feel this good to have another person touch him, and even though they were still half clothed, he felt like he was close to the edge already. 

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” Chris said, kissing along Yuuri’s jaw. He pushed Yuuri to lie on his back, his hands moving to unbuckle Yuuri’s belt. “I bet you taste as good as you look.”

He undid the button that held the garment together, then the only sound in the room was that of a zipper being pulled down inch by inch. Chris was moving so slowly that Yuuri wondered if Chris might be teasing him. Yuuri was sure he must be, because he was so hard he felt he might come at the slightest touch. He looked up into Chris’s face to find him watching Yuuri with rapt attention, his eyes flitting from where Yuuri’s cock was tenting his briefs up to his face again.

With the zipper finally undone, Chris moved the flat of his hand to the waistband of Yuuri’s briefs. Yuuri’s stomach quivered underneath the touch when Chris slid his hand underneath the fabric, into the heat where Yuuri’s cock lay, hard and pulsing. Chris closed his hand around Yuuri’s throbbing erection, and when Chris started stroking slowly up and down the heated length, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed and a small moan escaped his lips.

“You like that,” Chris said, more a statement than a question.

Yuuri nodded, biting at his lip.

“Good,” Chris said, moving in to kiss Yuuri’s collarbone as he increased the pace of his hand. Yuuri felt that he might unravel at the touch, but before he got too close, Chris moved away. Yuuri blinked his eyes open to see Chris getting up to tug Yuuri’s pants and his briefs down to his ankles. Though Chris’s hand had been on him not a moment before, Yuuri fought the urge to cover himself up when his erection was uncovered, rising flushed and hard from between his thighs. 

“Yuuri,” Chris said, his voice hushed. He trailed a finger up Yuuri’s thigh to his hip, letting his fingertips rest there. “You are absolutely exquisite, and I am honored that you chose me,” he said, and then his lips were on Yuuri’s throat, licking and sucking the tender skin. He touched Yuuri’s body, sliding his hands down his torso to his hips, but taking care to avoid Yuuri’s throbbing cock. Yuuri gasped when Chris’s mouth moved lower to fasten around the flat, dusky disc of his nipple. Chris gently bit down on the sensitive skin and Yuuri moaned, arching into his touch.

Chris gave Yuuri’s furled nipple one last teasing lick, and looked up. “I was right, you do taste as good as you look,” he said, shifting lower on the bed. Yuuri felt as though Chris was blazing a trail of fire down his body as he continued to press open-mouthed kisses to his sensitized skin to Yuuri’s chest, his ribs, and his abdomen. He whimpered when Chris reached his navel, and snaked his tongue out to explore the small, soft indentation.

Yuuri’s cock throbbed, and he was pretty sure that he was dripping, he was so turned on. “Please,” he gasped. He wondered if he should be ashamed to beg, but decided that he was too turned on to care.

“Oh Yuuri,” Chris breathed. “Anything for you.” He bent his head to run his tongue the underside of Yuuri’s cock, painting one long, wet stripe up to the swollen head. God, it was almost too much to bear. Yuuri put his fist into his mouth, biting down.

“Yuuri,” Chris said, looking up at him from where he was pressing open-mouthed kisses to the shaft of Yuuri’s dick. “I want to hear you. Won’t you please let me hear what I am doing to you?”

Yuuri didn’t know if he could. He was afraid of the noises that he might make. Despite his reservations, he nodded and removed his hand from his mouth. “I’ll try,” he said.

“Good boy,” Chris responded. 

Yuuri gasped when Chris rewarded him by wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking. It felt incredible, almost overwhelming. Yuuri had no idea that having his dick sucked would feel as good as this, and as he watched Chris’s lips sink down over his shaft, he suddenly understood why people wanted to do this all the time. 

Chris settled between Yuuri’s wide spread legs and began caressing Yuuri’s length with his mouth. He moved his lips ever so slightly further down the heated length with each down-stroke; lips coming back up to the tip to hold and the head gently on each upstroke. His tongue worked the underside, stroking skin with each pass over the sensitive shaft, occasionally giving teasing flicks across the tip. Before long, the hand that Chris had wrapped around the base of Yuuri’s dick was gone, and the entire throbbing length of Yuuri’s cock was in Chris’s mouth. Yuuri gasped. He knew that deepthroating was a thing that people did, but he’d never anticipated that he’d get to experience it.

He supposed that he shouldn’t have underestimated Chris’s talents. 

As Chris sucked him, the rest of the world dropped away and Yuuri lost himself in the sensation. His hands gripped and released the sheets beneath him; his legs shifted in small movements on either side of Chris’s body, toes digging into the bed; his head rocked side to side on his shoulders. Moans and gasps escaped his parted lips, voicing his pleasure as Chris had asked. The intense feeling of his cock throbbing between Chris’s lips, and the sensation of Chris’s tongue moving wetly against the sensitive vein on the underside the most pleasurable sensation he’d ever experienced. It was better than skating, better than landing the perfect jump, even better than katsudon.

“Chris,” Yuuri gasped, wanting to warn Chris that his orgasm was hurtling toward him like an oncoming train. “Chris,” he moaned again. Chris doubled his efforts, sucking at Yuuri’s cock with enthusiasm. Yuuri felt himself pulse and throb within Chris’s mouth and then he came, throwing his head back and crying out as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him.

Chris swallowed his release, making low noises of appreciation in the back of his throat before pulling off. Yuuri trembled in the aftermath, his body over-sensitive as Chris made his way up Yuuri’s body to kiss him deeply. Yuuri could taste himself on Chris’s lips. 

“Did you like that?” Chris asked.

If Yuuri wasn’t still quaking, he might have smacked him. “No, it was awful,” he joked. “Of course I liked it. That was amazing.”

Chris preened, “I do pride myself on my talents,” he said, kissing Yuuri once more. “I figured you liked it,” Chris continued. “Hearing you shout my name like that just before you came, god,” he said, kissing Yuuri again. “That was so fucking hot.”

"I want to see you come, too," Yuuri said, feeling bold. "I want to know that it was me who did it, made you feel it. What should I do?"

“Whatever you like,” Chris replied. He shifted just far enough away to push his own pants and underwear down his long legs, discarding them over the side of the bed. “Touch me, kiss me, take me in your mouth. Anything,” Chris said. “I’m so turned on right now, though, I warn you it won’t take long.”

Yuuri looked down. Chris was huge, his dick as legendary as he had been lead to believe, and Yuuri wondered what it would feel like inside him. Though he didn’t intend to have Chris fuck him tonight, he was certain that Chris would be open to the idea in the future. Tonight, he had other plans. He kissed Chris and ran his fingers over Chris’s smooth chest, tracing a steady path downward. Chris moaned into his mouth when Yuuri took his erection in his hand and stroked it. It wasn’t much different than touching his own dick, he thought, though it lacked the immediate tactile feedback. Wanting more, he pressed Chris back against the sheets, and after one look at Chris’s flushed face, he crawled down his body.

“You don’t have to,” Chris said, his voice wrecked.

“I know,” Yuuri replied with a smirk. “I want to. You provided an excellent demonstration earlier, and I feel that I have to practice what I have learned.”

“Ah, Yuuri,” Chris said, breathless, as Yuuri took the head of his cock in his mouth. “You make an excellent student indeed.”

\---

The next morning, Celestino eyed Yuuri suspiciously over the rim of his coffee cup. 

‘You look different today,” Celestino said flatly.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. “I do?”

Celestino tilted his head and looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. Yuuri found it difficult not to squirm under the attention. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

“No,” Yuuri said, patting his hair. He hadn’t had time to shower and he knew that he looked kind of a wreck. Thought he hadn’t meant to, he’d stayed later in Chris’s room than he’d intended. He’d fallen asleep there after he and Chris had exhausted themselves, and had woken up twenty minutes before he was due to meet Celestino for breakfast. He’d run a comb through his hair, but he feared that he still had what Chris had laughingly called epic sex hair. 

“Hmmmm.” Celestino looked at Yuuri with one eyebrow arched. “Did you get up to much after I left the banquet last night?”

Yuuri shook his head, and pressed his lips together, fighting back the urge to wince. They were still sore from all the kissing last night, and he was almost certain that he had beard burn on his face from Chris’s five o’clock shadow. “Um, nope. Not much.”

“Uh-huh,” Celestino replied. He looked Yuuri over, his eyes catching on the hickeys that Yuuri had failed to conceal because the neckline of his shirt was not high enough to cover them all. Yuuri flushed under the scrutiny. “I heard that Christophe Giacometti wasn’t seen at the banquet after 10:30pm. Seems that he left awfully early, don’t you think? You wouldn’t know anything about that at all, would you?”

Yuuri felt his face flush bright scarlet. “Ummm. I- I-” he stuttered.

He stopped speaking when Celestino laughed softly before reached out to pat his hand. “It’s okay, Yuuri. I don’t care if you go out and have a good time with the other skaters. It’s practically competition tradition at this point. I’m surprised this hasn’t come up already, to be honest. Just tell me, though, are you being safe?”

Yuuri swallowed, sure his face was as red as the berries in his breakfast. “Um. Yup. I am coach. Absolutely 100% safe,” he said, wanting this line of questioning to be over as soon as possible. Celestino was, he knew, a very open minded person who had no problems discussing sex or personal matters in public, but Yuuri firmly believed that his private life should remain exactly that – private. 

Celestino nodded decisively. “Good. I’m glad to hear it,” he said with a grin. “And I’m glad to see you letting loose Yuuri. You could use it every once in a while.”

“Thanks?” Yuuri said, putting a spoonful of muesli in his mouth, and wishing that he could melt into the floor in embarrassment. He glanced toward the restaurant’s entrance and watched as Chris breezed into the room, looking perfectly put together. Chris caught his eye and winked saucily, before taking a seat at a table across the room with his own coach.

“Promise me though,” Celestino said, dragging Yuuri’s attention back towards him. “That you aren’t going to go soft on him in future competitions.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “I don’t think it would matter either way, he’s a much better skater than I am.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Yuuri. Mark my words, one day you’ll be at the top of the podium, and I’m going to make sure that you get there.”

“Yes, coach,” Yuuri said dutifully.

“Good, now eat your breakfast.”

Yuuri shoved his muesli into his mouth, eating without really tasting it. He was mortified that his coach not only had given thought to Yuuri’s sex life but now also knew that he’d had sex with the skating world’s most notorious playboy. Yuuri shook his head, deciding that ultimately, he didn’t care. Last night had been worth the Celestino’s scrutiny. He had lost his virginity in spectacular fashion, and had secured a promise from Chris that the next time they were at a competition together, Yuuri would receive a repeat performance.

He smiled. He might have lost the competition, but he’d also lost his virginity, and he came out of Skate America feeling like he’d won overall.

//End


End file.
